


The Fox and the Rose

by kscho



Series: The Rose of Denerim [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, new position for my power couple, singing and dancing on the damn tables!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscho/pseuds/kscho
Summary: Rose plans some shenanigans when the party stops at an inn for the night that involves singing, dancing, and a fair amount of alcoholAlistair's POV





	The Fox and the Rose

Alistair watched as Rose became increasingly more excited as she talked to the music men. She wasn't drunk, no, she hadn't touched her drink in minutes, so he had no reason to be nervous. Still, he was. It seemed he never put his shield up when she was with him. Rose leaned in and whispered something to the lead singer, giggling through. The man laughed and nodded. Her vale green eyes darted to Alistair's, a string of stifled giggles following. A couple of the men, the lute player and the one with the spoons made to make a scene, but Rose shushed them loudly and pulled at their wrists.

“Not yet!” she said.

“She's up to something,” Wynne said to Alistair's right.

“I know,” he replied flatly. “I don't know if I like it.”

The old mage chuckled and finished off her glass of dwarven ale. Alistair had no idea how she managed to stomach that poison. “I'm sure she knows what she's doing. Rose has a tendency to be...spontaneous, but she's smart. I'm curious to see what she's planning.”

The band of men burst into sudden music, lively and loud. The singer had his hand clasped around Rose's, hand high on her waist, dancing with her back and forth. She was red in the face with laughter. He spun her out and back in, dipping her low to the floor before bouncing her back up. She squealed with delight and allowed herself to be enveloped by the dancing and rhythm of the music. Alistair tightened his grip on his tankard. He didn't fancy how close the man was to Rose.

The man swiftly picked up Rose and placed her on a high stool near the corner of the bar. She unbuttoned her tabard and let it fall over her belt, letting the armor and fabric flow freely around her waist, leaving her upper half in just a tight sleeveless shirt. The man handed her her drink and she bottomed it out, grinning widely when a resounding roar from the crowd erupted in the bar.

“What is she thinking?” Alistair exclaimed out loud. He turned around to find answers in his companions, but they were all enraptured with the music. Wynne was clapping along with the beat, Zevran and Leliana were dancing similarly to the previous display. Oghren was overcome with laughter, still managing to drink as he always did.

Rose tossed her empty tankard to the attentive barkeep. She raised her arms and let her body move with the music. Alistair had to admit, she knew how to draw in a crowd. Although, none were more captivated by her movements than he. His eyes were transfixed on her snapping hips and tight shirt. He wasn't sure which was more attractive.

“Ready?” Rose called to the players, suddenly stopping her performance. Grinning, she crouched a bit and spread her hands to the crowd in the inn, controlling their attention so well Alistair could have sworn it was magic had he not known better. And to his profound surprise, Rose started to sing to the thrilling music.

_ “The Fox went out on a chilly night, _

_ He prayed for the moon to give him light, _

_ For he'd many a mile to go that night, _

_ Before he reached the town-o, town-o, town-o, _

_ He'd many a mile to go that night before he reached the town-o!” _

Rose jumped down from the bar, letting the players go on for a round while she danced with the singer again. Alistair caught her whispering something else into his ear and he responded with a smirk. Their feet moved at a blurring speed, all toes and the balls of their feet. They danced between the tables, sometimes the man led Rose  _ over  _ them, and she was careful not to kick over anyone's drink. The crowd of the inn clapped and cheered along the two, both invigorated by their approval. Rose jumped up on a table with four men and sang the second verse:

_ “He ran till he came to the farmer's pen, _

_ The ducks and the geese were kept therein, _

_ He said ‘A couple of you are gonna grease my chin, _

_ Before I leave this town-o, town-o, town-o,’ _

_ Said 'A couple of you are gonna grease my chin, before I leave this town-o!’” _

The men cheered and laughed. Rose spun around, her hair coming undone from its tie. She seemed not to notice, but Alistair did. Her hair was utter magic to him, always full and silky smooth. How she did it, he dared not ask for fear of ruining the illusion. Inside or at night, it was dark, almost black, but in the light, in the bright sunlight, it had a copper shine to it. Alistair grinned. He liked it this long, flowing down her shoulders like a blessed waterfall of silk.

One of the men helped Rose down and she pecked a quick kiss on his bearded cheek before dancing away back to the singer. He picked her up and spun her high in the air. She laughed, the sound ringing gloriously through the whole in. People up in the loft shouted joyously down as they enjoyed their drinks. Rose slid into a stool at the bar and accepted her refilled tankard the barkeep had slid across the counter to her. She took several large gulps and started once again:

_ “He grabbed the great goose by the neck, _

_ And he threw a duck across his back, _

_ And he didn't mind the quack-quack, _

_ And the legs all dangling down-o, _

_ He didn't mind the quack quack, _

_ And the legs all dangling down-o! _

_ The old grey woman jumped out of bed, _

_ She ran to the window and popped out her head, _

_ Crying, ‘John, John, the great goose is gone, _

_ And the fox is on the town-o, town-o, town-o! _

_ John, John, the great goose is gone and the fox is on the town-o!’” _

Rose let out a shriek of laughter as Zevran appeared out of nowhere to dance with her as the singer had before him. She was beaming, possibly brighter and wider than Alistair had ever seen. Her eyes screamed happiness and her movements were more fluid than than her flawless dance of swords. Zevran, although he knew Alistair was watching, was less gentlemanly than the singer. Luckily, Alistair spotted Rose's expression. The Antivan’s hands drifted further down than modest. Rose smirked but narrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. She slipped out of his grasp and tugged on the tip of his ear as she went by, blowing a mocking kiss and allowing herself to be swept away by a random inn patron that had joined in on the dancing.

“Don't just sit there!” Leliana called to him over the music and clamor. Taking advantage of his lack of protest, she grabbed his hands and pulled him from the bar, swirling him in a rapid dance that matched the melody. He kept glancing down at his feet, worrying he would tread on the bard’s much smaller pair. “Alistair, it's fine, just dance!” she chided him.

The players, along with Rose, who had just hopped up beside them, belted out the next verse:

_ “He ran till he came to his nice warm den, _

_ And there were the little ones, eight, nine, ten, _

_ Sayin' 'Daddy, Daddy, better go back again, _

_ For it must be a mighty fine town-o, town-o, town-o!’ _

_ ‘Daddy, Daddy, go back again for it must be a mighty fine town-o!’” _

Leliana disappeared from right in front of him, melting into the crowd like the practiced bard she was. Alistair stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded. Then his hands were filled with familiar ones, pulling him in. Rose’s chest pressed up against his as she beamed up at him. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her. She laughed through it, but returned the gesture nonetheless. She giggled and pulled him along into the thick of the crowd. As they danced, the players finished up the song:

_ “The fox and his wife, without any strife, _

_ Cut up the goose with a fork and a knife, _

_ They never had such a supper in their life, _

_ And the little ones chewed on the bones-o, bones-o, bones-o, _

_ They never had such a supper in their life, _

_ And the little ones chewed on the bones.” _

The loudest cheer Alistair had ever heard exploded from the crowd of inn patrons. The lead player dashed through the crowd to find Rose, grasping her hand and thrusting it in the air.

“For our lady of the night!” he roared. The people answered his call with fierce agreement. Rose’s face was almost as red as her namesake, mottled from laughter and slight embarrassment. She got on her tiptoes to give the man a sweet kiss on his cheek before turning to jump into Alistair's open arms, locking her legs around his waist. He didn't care who saw, he wanted to kiss her. So he did. He held her legs up while she cradled his face. Her happiness was infectious and he couldn’t help but smile through their embrace.

“How did you do that?” he asked once they were upstairs in their shared room. Everyone downstairs had kept up the fun for as long as they could, but patrons turned in for the night one by one. However, a sense of euphoria had been sprinkled on every inch of the inn, sending everyone to bed with promises of a good night’s sleep.

Rose gave him a confused smile as she tied her hair back loosely. “Do what?” she asked.

“ _ That, _ ” Alistair emphasized, gesturing to the closed door. “I’ve never seen you do anything like it!”

She scoffed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She suddenly seemed nervous. “I, ah, used to do that kind of stuff back at the Alienage. You wouldn’t believe the kind of uproar I could bring to the tavern. And, I dunno, I guess I never really felt comfortable doing those kind of things around humans before tonight.” She stood up and went to the window, pushing it open so the summer night air could bleed in. Alistair took her spot on the bed, unlacing and tugging his boots off.

“This Blight won’t last forever, it’s true,” she continued. “But nobody knows whether or not they’ll live to see next week, so might as well laugh tonight until it hurts, you know? The easiest gift to give is laughter and entertainment.” She laughed nervously. “ _ What _ is that look you’re giving me?”

He was grinning at her. Alistair reckoned he looked like an idiot staring at her the way he was. “Come here,” he said, waving a hand. She gave him a curious smile and approached him slowly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She squealed at the sudden pull and put her hands on his shoulders as she straddled his waist. He cupped her waist and kissed her.

“I love you,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers, “more than anything.”

Rose beamed and kissed him again. “And I love you, Alistair Theirin.” His heart soared as her words hit his ears. Maker’s breath, but he did love to hear her say those words. He loved her voice, her laugh, the way she could use every advantage of her body in any way she wanted. He loved everything about her, but he had a special appreciation for her body. She hummed against his lips. “You’re thinking about something,” she said. 

“How do you figure?” Alistair asked.

She rolled her hips against his, smiling wickedly at the groan it pulled from him. “You get lazy when you think when kissing me. Distracted, even.” She pulled him closer to pull his earlobe between her teeth. Although he tried not to let her win, an even louder moan sounded in their room. “See? Distracted.”

“Love, you need to-”

“So what were you thinking about, hmm?” She expertly undid the laces of his tunic, exposing the V of his neck so she could kiss a line along his collarbone. Alistair couldn’t stop her even if he wanted to, not when she was like this. “Thinking about me, I hope.”

“Always, Rosie,” he moaned. He reached behind her to tug her hair tie away. “Please, just-”

“Tell me about it, yeah?” She made quick work of his shirt, pulling it over his head like it was nothing. “What do you want to do to me?” She slowly dragged her fingernails down his chest, watching like a hawk as his muscles flinched away from her touch. He leaned back and let her work, propping himself up on his elbows. “Go on, Alistair. Tell me what you want to do to me?”

“I would very much like to be inside you,” he gasped.

Rose smirked and shook her head. “You can do better than that, love.” She stripped off her own shirt and flung away her breast band with ease. Alistair sat back up to grasp her breasts in his hands. She inhaled sharply as his calloused palms and fingers rolled them skillfully. She pushed him roughly on his back, planting her hands firmly on his chest.

“What do you want to do to me, Alistair?” she asked firmly.

Alistair was done being teased. He hooked an arm around her waist and swiftly flipped them, frantically pulling at the laces to her pants, pushing the waistband down to her ankles. She pushed them off the rest of the way. “Maker’s breath, I love you,” he breathed on her neck. Rose rolled her hips up against his erection, only separated by his damn trousers.

“If you don’t take your trousers off…” Rose warned.

“Yes, ma’am,” he countered, straightening up to undo the ties. Rose made to sit up, but he shoved her back down not unkindly. He would have no more teasing, no more distractions, none of it. Tonight, he would have only her. Unceremoniously, he shed his trousers and smalls, thrusting into her without a second thought. Rose cried out at the sudden plunge, quickly moaning loudly as she flexed and stretched around him. It took all of his control and stamina not to spend himself right there and then.

Although he felt her push and pull to flip their positions, he held her tightly, surely bruising her skin. He didn’t rightly care. She was his, as he was hers, and it seemed too right to leave physical evidence of that. However, he realized he had underestimated her strength and determination when she pressed her right heel  _ hard _ into his lower back, causing him to lose focus, allowing her the window she needed to push on his chest, twisting and nearly throwing him in her position. Alistair was not about to let her have her full way. When she came down for a kiss, he hooked an arm across her back and snapped his hips up with as much force as he could manage. She swore roundly and braced herself against his chest as he did it again. 

Bliss tackled her as he did it a third time. She didn't bother to quiet or redirect her sharp cry of pleasure as her muscles squeezed tightly around him. Biting his lip, Alistair dodged around his own end to amplify hers. When she was all but a limp puddle of nerves after finding a second crest atop him, he chased his bliss, groaning as he spilled within her. They laid like that for a while, sweat-slicked bodies stuck together as they drifted together in their haze. 

“Maker's breath,” Alistair finally breathed against her skin. Rose didn't respond with anything but a slight hitch in her panting. He grinned proudly and held her close, sitting up. “Love? Are you alright?”

Had she the energy, she might have laughed fully. Instead, she snickered breathily. “I am  _ far _ better than alright, Alistair,” she responded. “I didn't know my singing would get me such a reaction from you.”

“Trust me, Rosie, it was much more than your singing.” He nuzzled her neck, placing a few warm kisses where he had marked her skin. “Everything about you gets a reaction from me.”

This time she did laugh. “I quite like your reactions.” She pulled back slightly to kiss him. “Especially that one,” she added before dipping her tongue between his parted lips. “Maker, the things you do to me.”

“That's my line,” he teased breathlessly, feeling his cock twitch within her. She smirked against his lips. An idea popped into his head. Something he had been meaning to ask her for a while, but such an opportunity had never presented itself. It was a night of careless celebration, wasn't it? “I've been meaning to ask you something,” he said.

“Mmm?” She trailed away from his mouth, along his jaw, nibbling playfully at his earlobe, eliciting a satisfactory moan from him.

Alistair struggled to maintain his thoughts. “What if we tried something new?”

“New what?”

He swallowed, taking the leap with what courage he had. “A new position, love.” He could feel her pause and smile widely against his shoulder as she rolled her hips. He inhaled sharply, feeling himself hard once again. “ _ New _ position,” he reiterated.

“Okay,” she nearly purred, rolling her hips once again. She was playing a game, like a cat with a string. “New position. Where do you want me?”

Alistair’s chest swelled with adoration at her seductive question. He knew better than anyone how guarded Rose could be, despite her obvious confidence. If he pushed too far, she let him know, she would tell him what she was and was not comfortable with. He never asked the details as to  _ why _ , trusting that her reasons were more than genuine. The fact that she was putting  _ this _ much trust in him made him proud to call himself her lover. It made him feel proud that she had chosen  _ him _ . 

“In  _ front _ of me,” he growled against her soft skin. He barely registered the soft giggle from her as a rush of cool air greeted him down south, causing him to gasp. When he felt the mattress move next to him, he reached out and found her arm, shaking his head. “Not...on the bed.”

Although she looked surprised and somewhat curious, Alistair couldn't deny that he reveled in seeing her eyes so darkened with lust and love. Sliding off the bed, she stood between his legs and kissed him deeply.

“Where do you want me?” she whispered again.

_ Maker, _ Alistair thought. It took all of his control not to take her right there and then. She pulled him to his feet and placed his hands at her hips, encouraging him to guide her. Trying to be as gentle as he could while still entertaining her restrained desire she had for him when he took more control, he moved her to the nearest poster of the bed, bending her over and curling her hands around the hardened wood. He began his slow retreat from her sweet mouth, placing open-mouthed kisses all along her back, sometimes biting sharply before soothing the sting with his hot tongue. Rose pressed her forehead against the wood, shutting her eyes and quieting moans as she allowed herself to feel.

Straightening up behind her, fully erect, he squeezed the plump flesh of her arse, making her gasp pleasurably. He chuckled, loving the mere sight of the new angle. Taking himself him hand, he drew the head of his cock along her folds, moaning as he slicked himself in her arousal. Rose pushed back slightly, but he held her hips firmly.  _ Oh _ , he was going to love this, he just knew it. Slowly, he pushed inside her, the new angle lighting up every single nerve. Rose held the post tighter, curling her arms around it instead of just her hands. She muttered a curse dripping with desire. Alistair couldn't wait, couldn't bear to stay  _ still _ . A strange instinct took him over, willing him to draw out and thrust, slow and deep. They moaned in unison. The instinct called louder. Alistair speed up, thrusting at a fast rhythm, met with her hips every time.

If there weren't already bruises on her hips, there sure would be now.

Spurred on by the intense sounds of pleasure from his lover, Alistair thrusted harder, faster, without abandon. Already she was clenching around him like a vice, crying out as she struggled to keep her grip on the post. Pressing his chest to her back, he reached below her and nimbly found the swollen bundle of nerves between her thighs. She gasped sharply at the attention, swearing once again. The room smelled of sweat and sex and endless crests of bliss as Alistair found another end, mustering the last of his strength not to crush his small lover. Before she herself fell on weak knees, he held her up, hissing at the loss of her heat, and gathered her up in his arms, walking them both to the bathtub near the warming fire. It was nearly ten minutes of dazed soap scrubs and hair washing before Rosie finally opened her eyes and met his.

“And you’re  _ absolutely sure _ you were a virgin before you bedded me?”


End file.
